


Edom & Alicante

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Series: Lunchtime Shorts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, birthday fic, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: Edom hates walks. Alec doesn’t know why he even bothers.





	Edom & Alicante

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Alec!  
> I'm...very late, but I showed up eventually!
> 
> This was very quickly edited, so please expect me to make marginal changes as I inevitably notice mistakes.

There’s glitter and cat fur all over Alec’s clothes. Finding it is no surprise, but it’s an inconvenience nonetheless.

Alec doesn’t know where his Persian cat, Edom, found glitter in his home, but the fluffy black monstrosity managed. Now—weeks later—Alec still shakes it out alongside the generous clumps of hair Edom leaves behind. The feline hellraiser is nowhere to be seen, and Alec needs to make a quick grocery run, so Alec lint-rolls the couch, then sits on it to lint-roll himself. He’s halfway to cleanliness when Edom leaps onto the armrest and clambers into Alec’s lap.

“Edom, I swear I will shave you,” Alec mutters. Edom purrs, unrepentant, and nuzzles further into Alec’s stomach. Alec gives up and tucks his lint-roller away. He glares down at his cat, fighting down fondness as big yellow eyes stare up at him. “Or, we could just go for a walk.”

Hearing “walk” sends Edom streaking off into the ether of Alec’s closet.

Edom hates walks. It’s something Alec acknowledges, but Izzy, Jace, and Max bought him a cat leash under the pretense of an early birthday present, and they text him every day to ask for pictures. He’s received nothing less than four texts about Edom’s picture since waking up. Edom will just have to make do.

“Edom,” Alec calls, making low comforting sounds as he searches through his clothes and the odd box of unworn shoes. More gifts from his family. Perhaps he and Edom could bond over their mutual struggle with making use of the gifts they receive. Alec inspects a suspicious bulge in the slacks he keeps hanging by the door.

There’s a shuffle of fur catching the edge of shoe-box tissue paper.

“Gotcha,” Alec mutters. He launches himself toward the sound and traps a scrabbling Edom between in his arms. “Let’s go for a walk so I can send everyone their pictures. The faster we do this, the faster you can come home.”

Edom slumps in his grasp, frantic wiggling giving way to resignation. Alec straps on Edom’s harness.

“Let’s go,” Alec says. Edom lets out a series of plaintive meows as Alec drags him out the door. Park first, then groceries.

***

Alec ends up carrying Edom to the park. The cat, harness and all, refuses to do much more than roll over upon being placed on his four paws. Alec picks him up and puts him down on the same boulder for the third time. Edom blinks once, then flops onto his side. Crickets sound from the bushes to their left. The park is empty despite the late morning hour, so Alec lets out a loud groan of frustration.

“Edom, please,” Alec half-begs. He squats to meet Edom’s gaze in an effort to strengthen communication with his rebellious pet. “I just need one picture of you standing on this rock. Just one, that’s all I ask.” The cat flicks his tail and sends no small amount of fur into the wind. Then, without paying any mind to his owner, Edom lays on his back and sprawls in the sun.

“Having a bit of trouble?”

Alec jumps to his feet. A man in a black trench coat stands on the gravel pathway, a floppy-eared but massive mixed-breed dog waiting vigilantly at his side. Warm golden-brown eyes and a strong jawline stir turmoil in Alec’s chest. Plush lips stretch into a wide smile, and Alec is staring.

“My cat, uh, won’t pose for a picture,” Alec says, mouth dry as he gestures behind him. The man nods in understanding. On the other hand, the dog stares up at him, little tan eyebrows furrowing on its narrow face.

It’s judging him, and Alec can’t blame it.

“Alicante, play nice. Sit,” the man says. The dog lets out a huff and sits as close to its owner as possible, ignoring Alec. “Good boy.” Then, Alicante’s owner shoots Alec a polite, heartstopping, smile. “Sorry about him. He’s a bit protective, but he’s actually a huge softie even if he pretends he’s not. Would you like some help?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathes. “That’d be great.”

The man nods, reaching down to give Alicante’s head a few pats. Alicante leans into the touch. When the man moves toward Alec and Edom, Alicante takes a moment to glare at Alec before turning away once more, feigning interest in a passing squirrel.

Alicante’s left eyebrow has a thin streak of black fur cutting through the tan patch, and Alec wonders if it’s possible for dogs to be bred to look even tougher than they should.

Edom decides then, to not only stand, but to hop off the rock and approach Alicante with startling speed.

“Edom!” Alec shouts, horror overcoming him as he imagines the fifty ways Alicante is going to tear Edom apart. The leash pulls taut just as Edom hits the edge of the trail.

As if unaware of his mortal peril, Edom lets out soft cries as he uses all of his strength to try and get closer to the dog.

The man makes a fond noise, kneeling to give the cat some attention. Edom purrs, loud and clear, under the man’s gentle pets. Alec’s eyes dart to Alicante. The dog hasn’t done much more than lean toward the cat in interest, making low snuffling noises from where he’s still sitting at his owner’s behest.

“Is it okay if Alicante says hello?” The man asks. Alicante looks to Alec with an awareness that strikes Alec as a bit impressive, if unsettling. There’s nothing about the dog’s body language that reads as aggressive. It’s obvious that Alicante is well-trained, and Alec can’t help but feel like this man is a demi-god or something of equal power to have gotten such a large creature to behave.

Alicante cocks his head, tail brushing the ground as it begins to wag, transforming from intimidating to endearing within seconds. It’s a sight to see: a giant black dog all but wriggling in excitement.

Alec nods, shuffling across the grass until he’s kneeling next to his mischievous cat. He sets one hand on Edom’s back before speaking. “Yeah, that’s fine,” he says.

The dog’s tail wags faster as he looks to his owner for confirmation.

“Alicante, come here,” the man calls. Alicante ventures over, displaying great discipline as he gives Edom a delicate sniff.

Edom shows no such restraint as he writhes out from beneath Alec’s hand and begins rubbing himself along Alicante’s legs, purring like a lawnmower as he cozies up to the strangers. Alec pulls himself up, checking their surroundings before observing Alicante’s owner.

The man seems to appreciate Edom’s willingness to get close to Alicante. Every once in a while, Alec hears generous compliments toward both animals, tugging at Alec’s heartstrings despite his natural suspicion of strangers.

Edom begs for pets and the man obliges him with coos of delight. Alicante doesn’t seem to mind, waiting patiently to be given the proper affection.

“He’s, uh, gentle,” Alec says, gesturing to Alicante. The dog doesn’t acknowledge him, too busy nosing into Edom’s ridiculous amounts of fur.

“Yes, he is. Not many people like to let their pets near him, he’s a Great Dane and Doberman mix, a bit intimidating I suppose. He’s such a wonderful soul. It makes me a bit sad.” The man stands and offers Alec a hand sparkling with tiny specks of glitter left over from Edom’s fluff. “In any case, my name is Magnus. Also known as Alicante’s dad,” he says with a wink. Charm laces Magnus’ every word, and Alec finds it hard to breathe.

“Alexander,” Alec says, fighting a blush. He takes Magnus’ hand and shakes it. “Also known as Alec, or Edom’s dad, I suppose.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Alexander,” Magnus says. His grip is firm and his bicep bulges a bit in his sleeve.

Alec wields all of his willpower and looks up into Magnus’ eyes. “It’s nice to meet you too,” Alec replies. Magnus smiles right back him, cheeks pink from the fall air. They both pull away, and Alec feels Magnus’ reluctance. He wonders if Magnus felt his.

Magnus glances down between them. “You, might want to take a picture now,” he whispers. A tender look makes its way across his face, and Alec can’t help but imagine what it’d be like to see that soft expression every day. “Alexander?”

Alec blinks in surprise, then follows his gaze.

Warmth floods Alec’s heart at the sight of Alicante laying in the grass, Edom nestling between Alicante’s long legs as he grooms the dog’s chin. Alec snaps a quick picture and looks up to find Magnus doing the same.

“I don’t have the heart to split them up just yet,” Magnus murmurs, a coy glint in his eye. “We should sit for a bit. It would be a shame to break up such a beautiful moment.” The flirtatious look is gone, obvious fondness and a strange relief overtaking his features.

“Yeah,” Alec breathes. They clear off the trail, and Alec moves to put down his coat for Magnus to sit on.

“That’s hardly necessary,” Magnus says, hands wrapping around Alec’s arm to stop him. A cloud drifts overhead, casting half of Magnus in shade as a fall breeze blows past them.

“Are you sure?” Alec asks. He can feel the heat of Magnus’ skin through the leather jacket he’s wearing, and Magnus _smells_ nice. This is unfair, Alec thinks.

”I’m sure,” Magnus says. “Sit with me, Alexander.” He leans into Alec’s space before guiding them both onto the grass.

Alec goes without complaint, feeling Magnus’ weight against him as he summons all of his courage. A beetle crawls by Alec’s foot.

“Would you like to maybe get coffee later?” The words tumble out of his mouth in a rush, skittering away into the dandelions. “I mean, only if you’re not busy, which I totally understand if you are.”

“I’d love to,” Magnus says.

“Great,” Alec replies, voice pitching.

They talk all day, buying some hot dogs for lunch as their pets play together under the warm, indolent sunshine. When Magnus falls asleep on Alec’s shoulder, Alec can’t help but sneak a quick photo of the four of them together, the camera making a sharp sound in the relative silence.

He ponders the repercussions of his actions and decides to maybe live on the edge for once. Alec hears a small sneeze, looking down to see Alicante peering up at him, Edom still dozing. Then Alicante sets his head on Alec’s knee.

Alec holds out his hand for Alicante to sniff. The dog inspects it, giant ears pulling back before relaxing, and then Alicante gives his fingers a tentative lick. Alicante settles back down.

Magnus lets out a soft sigh and blinks back into awareness.

“Did you just snap a photo?” Magnus yawns, rubbing grogginess from his eyes.

Alec blushes, unable to tamp it down. Alicante lets out a soft _woof_  as if to demand that Alec tell the truth.

“Yeah,” Alec admits. Magnus smiles, slow and content.

“Do you mind sending me a copy? Let me give you my phone number, we can trade,” Magnus says, pulling out his phone and offering it to Alec.

“Sure.” Alec takes it and types in his information before handing it back. Edom meows, then presses in next to Alicante’s head. Alec pets them both when he hears the sound of a camera shutter.

“A picture for a picture,” Magnus says with a wink. Alec’s phone chimes in Magnus’ other hand. “Here.” Magnus gives Alec his cell back.

Alec takes it. “Thanks,” he says. “Is it okay if I, uh, send this picture to my siblings? They’re who I was trying to get a picture of Edom for.” Magnus seems to consider his question, then grins.

“Only if you agree to upgrade coffee to dinner.”

Alec blinks. “Sorry what?”

“Dinner,” Magnus repeats. “With me, in case that wasn’t clear.”

“Yeah,” Alec murmurs, mind racing as he tries to wrap his mind around what is happening. “Yeah, sure.”

“Great,” Magnus says. “You don’t have any other plans?”

The wind rushes from Alec’s sails. He does have plans. Alec holds up a hand.

“One second.”

Magnus shrugs and turns back to their pets.

Alec opens up his family’s group chat, typing with his too-large thumbs.

 _Sorry, can’t make it to dinner. See you guys at Mom’s tomorrow_.

A text comes through a second later.

_Alec! It’s your birthday and you’re ditching? What the hell?”_

Alec hesitates, then decides to head right into the lion’s den. He sends a photo into the void. His phone buzzes.

_Oh my god, forget us. Did we have plans? Screw 'em. Have fun!_

“I am free for the rest of today,” Alec says with a grin.

“Wonderful!” Magnus moves from Alec’s side, standing and stretching. “Are you ready to go then, darling?”

“Yeah,” Alec says, easing both animals off of his legs before getting to his feet. Alicante shakes off the dirt as Edom attempts to hunt a butterfly. They begin walking. Gravel crunches beneath their feet as they wander out toward the city streets. Edom cooperates with the harness and leash, surprising Alec with the sudden change of heart. “Edom never has this much energy when we go for walks,” Alec tells Magnus.

Magnus watches as Edom prances a bit ahead, Alicante matching Magnus’ pace. “I’m feeling _very_ well rested,” Magnus says conspiratorially. “You’re quite comfortable, you know. Perhaps that’s why he’s so energetic.”

“Maybe,” Alec allows.

Edom comes scampering back, tangling the leashes together as he weaves his way between Alicante’s legs. Alicante steps backward to avoid Edom’s scurrying, tugging on Magnus’ hand as Edom streaks around Magnus’ foot.

Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ shoulders to keep him balanced. Magnus looks up at him.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Alec mutters. “Sorry about him.”

Magnus laughs at that. “No apologies necessary. I like him, he’s a feisty thing.”

“He is,” Alec agrees. “I should uh, probably drop him off before we get dinner.”  

“Probably,” Magnus says. Neither of them move, leashes still tangling them together.

“I should really go,” Alec murmurs, he can feel Magnus’ breath against his skin.

“I should too,” Magnus replies.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Oh my god, please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec feels warm lips on his cheek and a hand charting a course down his abs.
> 
> “Good morning, Magnus,” he whispers.
> 
> “Happy birthday, darling,” Magnus says, pressing kisses into the hollow of Alec’s throat.
> 
> “Happy anniversary,” Alec replies, hearing the faint noise of paws outside their bedroom door as Magnus presses him down into the sheets.


End file.
